Accept
by Nightlyy
Summary: Who else is there to accept you but yourself? What do you want? What do you seek? Is it the right thing to do? Regardless, the choice is yours. Accept this fact.


Kaneki was shivering as his best friend freely conversed with Nishiki, the ghoul that nearly choked him to death. Touka wasn't here to save him this time and if Nishiki decided to attack the two of them... He had no idea what to do.

"I'm going as well," Kaneki said slowly. "F-For the notes, I mean."

Hide looked at his friend. "Well..." he looked at the older male who shrugged.

"Okay, no problem," Nishiki said as his lips twitched slightly. Kaneki caught the ghost of a smile on his features. He really wanted to yell about who Nishiki really was but he had doubt whether Hide would believe that since it looked like Hide somewhat respected the older male.

"Well, let's go," Nishiki said and walked ahead.

"Stay calm," Kaneki said to himself, ignoring the churning inside his stomach. He had to be on guard at all times, otherwise, Hide would most likely die.

...

The three walked towards Nishiki's home, with Kaneki trailing behind the two. His eyes were fixated on the brunette who was walking at the front. The three stopped for some snacks and Kaneki was surprised at how Nishiki was able to eat it, despite being a ghoul. He blended perfectly into society and Kaneki was amazed at that.

Kaneki clenched his fist, the smell coming from the snack in his bag was making him sick. He used to love eating the stuff before but right now, he felt nauseous. Nishiki and Hide kept walking and half-ghoul followed them.

Kaneki's fears became reality when Nishiki stopped underneath a bridge and kicked Hide hard in the gut, sending the dirty blonde male flying to the other side. Hide crashed against the wall and dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Hide!" Kaneki gaped in horror, that single kick sent him flying.

"..." Nishiki was circling around him like a predator. Kaneki froze when Nikishi sniffed and let out a sigh. "You stink. Like a female ghoul."

"Gack," Nikishi lifted the half-ghoul by his throat and smashed him against the metal wall of the bridge.

"You were planning on devouring him, weren't you?" the brunette grinned, tightening the hold around Kaneki's neck, making the younger ghoul struggle to break free but he was far weaker than Nishiki.

Kaneki yelled out in horror and pain when the brunette dug a hand into his stomach, opening up a massive wound that started gushing out blood. Kaneki's eyes went wide in a muffled scream as the brunette clasped his mouth shut and tossed him far away.

"Pathetic," Nishiki mocked before walking ahead to the knocked out teen.

Nikishi looked back to Kaneki who was struggling to stand. "Heh, were you planning to eat him, Kaneki?" he asked, repeatedly stomping on Hide's face.

Kaneki rested against the wall, blood still gushing out from the wound. Every stomp on Hide's face made him cringe. "M-Move your foot..."

Nikishi managed to hear it and a crazed grin crossed his features. "What?"

Kaneki broke into a run, aiming to hit Nikishi with his backpack but the brunette easily dodged and mocked him for attacking like a woman. "..." Kaneki saw a kick flying at his face.

"Ugh!" Kaneki's forehead was busted open due to the kick that sent him flying to the other side again. Nikishi hopped on his feet and grinned. He walked towards the wounded half-ghoul who was coughing out blood repeatedly.

Nikishi grabbed a hold of his hair and pulled him up, punching the fresh wound which made Kaneki yell out in pain again.

The brunette pulled off the eye-patch from Kaneki's face and laughed as his eye color began to flicker. "You can't even control your own, eye." he spat, kicking the half-ghoul on the fresh wound again.

Kaneki skidded backwards and collapsed to the ground again, panting hard.

"Get up or I'll kill him first," Nikishi said, jerking his head over to Hide.

Upon hearing this, the half-ghoul stood up again and rushed forward, aiming a few punches that Nikishi easily dodged. "Avoid this!" Nikishi dared, kicking him in the gut that sent Kaneki soaring up, he couldn't believe that his kicks had that much power. "Ugh.." he crashed to the ground and Nikishi walked away, heading back to Hide.

"I've wasted enough time on you," Nikishi said, releasing his kagune that protruded out from his black and wrapped around his leg. It was blue/green in color and the end of it looked sharp like a knife.

"Hide..." Kaneki groaned, his head was spinning and Hide was seconds away from being stabbed to death.

Nikishi pointed his kagune towards Hide's forehead, giving off another crazed smile. He was ready to devour and sate his hunger.

"I can't beat him," Kaneki leaked out a few tears, flashes of his time with Hide slashed his brain, his best friend was going to die. Nikishi was seconds away from killing him with that disgusting thing.

"Because you are weak, Kaneki-kun," a voice softly giggled.

"..." that voice made Kaneki shiver. He recognized it all too well, it was the voice of the female that ruined his life. "Ugh..."

"Accept, Kaneki-kun," the half-ghoul's went white momentarily as he slowly got on his knees. Rize's voice resounded inside of his psyche as his eye turned black and red.

"Accept, to live is to devour..."

"..." Kaneki shook his head and collapsed back to the ground.

"You are weak,"

"Your friend will die,"

"Just like your mother,"

"Devour,"

"Accept,"

"Ugh..." Kaneki grunted in pain as Nikishi readied himself for the killing blow.

* * *

 **Yo. First time writing a TG fic but I love the series, still reading/watching my way through but its kinda flexible so I wrote this test fic. Ken will be a little OP and that will change a lot of the plot (and result in more deaths) because he accepts his ghoul self earlier. I kinda disliked his generic personality at the starting but the white haired dude was badass so he comes from the start but he's far from perfect, he'll have challenges and will get his ass kicked at times.  
**

 **This is a test fic so I'll work on it if this gets consistent support because if not, I'd hate to waste my/your time and clog up the server/fill up the section with junk.**

 **Bye then.**


End file.
